


He's in the Rain

by RosePetalsAndRain



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Rain, Self-Indulgent, Seungmin has a puppy called Sky, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so in love wow they just love each other so much i hope u can feel it, dont send me ur dental bills for the cavities you will get reading this, i swear ill release my chaptered fics soon, plotless fluff just fluff all fluff, theyre so so whipped for each other, we all need a seungmin in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/pseuds/RosePetalsAndRain
Summary: “Yes.” Felix barely holds back a pout, and at Seungmin’s fond laughter on the other end of the line, he knows it showed in his voice. Seungmin, of all people, knows especially well how much Felix hates getting caught in the rain. “Don’t laugh at me ! I’m freezing.”“You sound like a kicked puppy.”“You know how much I hate being caught in the rain,” Felix whines again, petulant as a child. “I almost cried before you called.”“Baby,” Seungmin’s voice softens, “why don’t you come back here instead of going home? It’s a shorter journey by any means. Let me spoil you.”Felix’s heart warms instantly, and he feels fuzzy and cosy on the inside already. “You’re not busy?”“I’ll never be too busy for you.”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	He's in the Rain

Wet. 

Or _soaked,_ rather. Saturated right through to the skin- although it feels more like to the bones. 

These, perhaps, are the words running through Lee Felix’s brain; fragmented, and playing on repeat like a stuck record. 

Soaked, saturated, drowned, uncomfortable. 

The rain pierces straight through his raincoat- _waterproof, his ass-_ and sticks to his skin uncomfortably as his feet squish loudly in the puddles of water that have made a home in his shoes. 

Felix absolutely _loves_ the rain, don’t get him wrong- but just not when he’s _in_ it himself. 

Watching rain from the safety of his home, wrapped up in blankets whilst feeling bone-dry and cosy against the harsh, wet world outside was a wonderful feeling: but not one that Felix is feeling right now, as much as he’d absolutely love to. 

His current situation feels….. _sad_. He feels like a child, a puppy; all alone in the icy rain that pours down in torrents, relentless against his frozen body. 

By now his feet are only rising and falling out of habit, and he stares into space as he walks through streets and streets; coat pulled over his fingers even though it does nothing against the rain that still somehow makes it through.

This kind of rain is Felix’s least favourite: he feels sticky, and each drop feels the size of a golf ball as they hit his hair, neck, legs. 

He wants to go _home_. 

If Felix is completely honest right now, he’s barely holding back tears of frustration at his situation. Of course he’d run out of paper _right_ as he needed it for work; of _course_ it would be on the day he couldn’t procrastinate going to get it until the rain had stopped. 

Felix’s phone starts vibrating in his pocket, and he groans; broken out of his numb reverie and realising that he’ll have to expose his phone to the water pouring from the sky in order to answer whoever is calling him. 

Stepping beneath a nearby canopy, Felix braces himself for having to move his rain-slicked arms beneath his coat again and pulls his phone out, wincing to see the screen already wet from where his pockets had betrayed him. 

**[Seungmin ❤️]**

He presses accept, and holds the phone away from his ear. 

“Lix!” 

Felix can’t hold back a smile at his boyfriend’s voice. (Maybe there is just _one_ thing that can warm his heart against the unforgiving weather.)

“Hi, Minnie.” 

“Where are you right now?” 

“What, specifically?” Felix looks around, over both shoulders. “Right outside the skincare shop you love so much.” 

“You’re _outside?_ ” Seungmin shrieks into the receiver, and Felix’s glad he’s holding the phone away from his face. “In this weather?” 

“Yes.” Felix barely holds back a pout, and at Seungmin’s fond laughter on the other end of the line, he knows that it shows in his voice. Seungmin, of all people, knows _especially_ well how much Felix hates getting caught in the rain. “Don’t laugh at me! I’m _freezing_.” 

“You sound like a kicked puppy.”

“You _know_ how much I hate being caught in the rain,” Felix whines again, petulant as a child. “I almost cried before you called.”

“Baby,” Seungmin’s voice softens, “why don’t you come back here instead of going home? It’s a shorter journey by any means. Let me take care of you.”

Felix’s heart warms instantly, and he feels fuzzy and cosy on the inside already. “You’re not busy?”

“Never too busy for you.”

“Well…” Felix considers his options: go to Seungmin’s place, ten minutes away, and get kisses and play with his dog- _or_ he could go home, half an hour away, and be cold and alone as he tries to summon the motivation to strip off his wet clothes so he can jump in the shower. 

The first option wins without him even having to consider it. 

“Okay.”

“Okay!” Seungmin repeats, sounding satisfied as the cat that got the cream. “I’ll be waiting, love. Don’t be much longer; I don’t want you catching a cold.”

Suddenly Felix’s urge to cry is for a completely different reason: the warm rush of having someone _care_ for him is too much for his rain-addled brain, and if one tear escapes, it’s indistinguishable from the raindrops racing down his face despite the canopy shelter anyway. 

“I’m on my way right now.”

“Hurry home!” Seungmin sings, and hangs up, leaving Felix’s heart stuttering on the word _home_. As if it were _their_ home… perhaps one day. 

Today, however, Felix is more than happy to speed up his robotic steps and force his frozen limbs to battle through the endless onslaught of rain, and pushes through the illegally uncomfortable way his clothes stick to every inch of his skin. Every step is punctuated with a new chant this time: _Seungmin, Seungmin, Seungmin._

“Felix!” Seungmin is waiting for him at his door, blissfully dry and already equipped with a towel, which he plops straight onto Felix’s head before towelling his forehead dry, placing a kiss to the newly rain-free skin before getting to work on the rest of his face, guiding him indoors. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re _soaked._ ”

“I know,” Felix mumbles, dodging a mouthful of green towel. “Couldn’t hide from the weather.” 

Ignoring the fact that he would have to stay out in the rain for a few seconds longer, Felix suddenly cackles, weather-induced fatigue momentarily forgotten as he takes hold of Seungmin’s hand, dragging him out into the rain with him, towel and all. 

“Felix!” Seungmin gasps, and his hands automatically fly up to cover his head as a makeshift- and completely ineffective- umbrella. “We’ll both get soaked.”

“Just one minute,” Felix murmurs, and pulls Seungmin close, pressing their lips together and enjoying the contrast of the heat of Seungmin’s mouth against the chill of the rain. All too soon, they pull away, and Seungmin drags Felix back inside using the same method that Felix had used to lure him out with. 

“Why?” is the only word that leaves Seungmin’s lips as he stares, exasperated, at the towel- which is now considerably wetter than before. 

“I wanted to kiss you in the rain, is all.” 

Seungmin laughs, twinkling and amused, and helps Felix shrug his coat off, ignoring how it sends rivers’ worth of rain cascading onto his floor. “Go and get in the shower- I turned the hot water on especially. I’ve left you a change of clothes in the bathroom; go and warm up.”

Felix feels his body physically sag with relief at the thought of a hot shower, and leans forward to kiss Seungmin in gratitude, whining when the younger leans away. 

“You’re dripping water everywhere, shower first,” Seungmin laughs again, a soft giggle that makes fireworks go off in Felix’s stomach. “The quicker you’re out, the more kisses I’ll give you.”

This provides Felix with much-needed incentive and his eyes bug wide as he rushes off into the bathroom, leaving small puddles in his wake. Seungmin chuckles and rolls his eyes, setting to work towelling dry his wooden flooring (and then carpet) with the same towel he’d used to greet his boyfriend with.

*

Seungmin’s shower feels like _heaven_ to Felix’s icy skin, and he turns it straight onto the fullest setting, letting the jets of water pummel against his body relentlessly- not unlike the rain, but with much more force- and lets himself go slack under the water flow; muscles eventually relaxing as his body finally warms back up. He washes his hair, too, to get rid of all traces of rain left on his body, and comes out of the shower ten minutes later to a steamed-up mirror and a fresh set of clothes folded neatly on the bathroom counter. 

Of course, the clothes are a little big on him; Seungmin is a little taller than Felix, but it makes stealing his boyfriend’s clothes just that little bit sweeter. He’s drowning in Seungmin, and he hasn’t even gotten his kisses yet. 

“Baby, I’m back,” Felix calls as he opens the bathroom door and steps out, the cooler air of the rest of Seungmin’s home hitting him like a wall of air conditioning. Despite his extra-hot shower, he shivers a little, and is extra grateful when Seungmin appears out of nowhere, holding his favourite blanket, fresh out of the tumble dryer. 

“Oh my goodness, what did I ever do to deserve you,” he moans as he tumbles into the blanket, held up by Seungmin’s arms. The man in question simply grins and uses the excuse of a hug to wrap the blanket around his boyfriend more securely before scooping Felix up into his arms and carrying him into his living room. There’s no complaints whatsoever coming from Felix; he trusts Seungmin completely and knows he won’t be dropped, unlike Changbin- who might have done so as a joke in Seungmin’s place _._

“Hi,” Seungmin boops Felix’s nose with one finger once he sets Felix down on the soft couch and climbs into his lap, and now it’s Felix’s turn to giggle. 

“Hi Minnie,” Felix puts his best puppy eyes to good use and stares at Seungmin. “Can I have my kisses now?” 

Seungmin grins, evilly, and heaves himself off Felix’s lap as if he hadn’t been the one to sit there in the first place. “No, you gotta wait just a minute more. I’m making us hot chocolate.”

Felix can’t even find it in himself to be disappointed at the loss of kisses in comparison to hot chocolate. “With cream?”

“You know it!” Seungmin gets up and Felix whines, making pouty grabby hands. “What?”

Felix doesn’t say a word, but his pout deepens; his grabby hands intensify. 

Another chuckle from Seungmin. “Baby, I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Take me with you,” Felix makes sure to speak in his tiniest voice to guarantee his coaxing Seungmin’s soft side out. 

“It’ll be faster without bringing you, Lix, and then you can get _more_ kisses with the extra time,” Seungmin is already walking backwards into the kitchen, stumbling as he walks straight into the doorframe and almost falls over. The sight pacifies Felix for a minute; the freckled boy sitting and laughing loudly as Seungmin turns back around to avoid more unwelcome collisions and make their drinks in peace. 

When Seungmin turns back around, two steaming mugs in hand, he almost melts into the same sweet liquid that fills their two mugs at the sight of Sky, his labrador puppy, snuggled up to Felix; situated cosily in his boyfriend’s lap; head pressed safely into his stomach. 

“ _Oh,”_ Seungmin coos, unable to stop the way his face crumbles into pure adoration, “my babies, all cuddled up… Sky really does love you.”

“I love her too,” Felix chuckles and presses his lips to the crown of Sky’s tiny head as she lets out small puffs of breath through her nose. The action makes the t-shirt Felix is wearing ruffle just ever so slightly with each breath out, and neither boy can hold back a coo as they watch the puppy fall into a comfortable slumber. 

“Kisses incoming,” Seungmin sing-songs after breaking his puppy-loving stupor, and is quick to set their hot beverages down onto the coffee table before he swoops in, sitting down extra close to Felix on the sofa and wasting no time in cupping his face, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Sky immediately wakes up, but is content to be slightly squashed between the two lovers, enjoying the extra warmth for now as she stands, bracing her two front paws on Felix’s chest and licking Seungmin’s chin, making him giggle into his kiss with Felix. 

Any residual iciness still present within Felix absolutely _melts_ at the feeling of Seungmin’s lips on his, and he smiles into the kiss, making Seungmin laugh with him as the elder presses closer and Sky, eventually, becomes too claustrophobic between the two and jumps off the sofa, scampering into the kitchen to lay down in her light blue dog-bed that Felix and Seungmin had purchased for her a few weeks ago. 

Pulling away from Felix only slightly, Seungmin takes his boyfriend's chin in between a finger and thumb and smiles. “Are you feeling less cold now, baby?” he asks, not needing to raise his voice even in the slightest to be heard; he speaks in tiny font. 

“Yes…” Felix leans forward and nuzzles his nose against Seungmin’s for a few seconds, loving the feeling of loving intimacy it provides. “You always take such good care of me.”

Seungmin grins; the feeling of his cheeks lifting with his smile brushes against Felix’s own face. “Of course I do, sweet. You hate getting caught in the rain; your day would have been really shitty otherwise.” 

“You’re right there,” Felix finally fully breaks away from his boyfriend to lean forward and grab his hot chocolate from the coffee table, wrapping both hands around the steaming mug and leaning back against the sofa.

Seungmin whines at the loss of contact; he’s having none of this “separate people” bullshit as he watches Felix settle back against the couch, and _not_ in Seungmin’s own arms. 

“Nope,” he says, and worms an arm around Felix’s back uncomfortably. Felix laughs loudly and shuffles closer, receiving Seungmin’s message loud and clear. 

It was amusing, really: in public, their friends always deemed Felix as the more physically affectionate of the two, but in reality the two were just as bad as each other when they wanted cuddles.

“I’m here to spoil you with affection and erase all memory of the rain,” Seungmin announces, and makes a happy noise of satisfaction when Felix sets his now half-drunk hot chocolate onto the coffee table again and lays down this time, head in Seungmin’s lap. Like he would to Sky, Seungmin strokes his hair carefully, gently; works out any tangles he comes across in Felix’s shower-dampened locks. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Seungmin whispers, and the raw love in his voice makes Felix nuzzle into his leg. 

“I’m feeling the _best_ now,” Felix confides in his boyfriend, and smiles as he turns over, shifting to stare up at Seungmin with a loving gaze. Seungmin’s fingers immediately find his freckles, and trace over each and every one he can find before he leans down and presses kisses to each perfect imperfection. _Imperfections,_ the harsh words used by Korea’s preference for completely clear skin… but Seungmin had never found Felix’s freckles anything less than absolutely breathtaking. 

Soon, Felix is a giggling mess beneath Seungmin’s lips, and cups the younger’s face to guide his lips to his own once more; the two sharing another soft kiss, saturated with love and adoration. 

  
Yes, Felix’s day had started absolutely _horribly…_ but if things turned out like this every time he got caught in the rain, then he could _definitely_ learn to bear it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! I wrote this fic after getting caught horribly in the rain a few days ago; i was stuck in torrential rain, outside, for /hours/; my shoes had their own lakes inside them and i was soaked to the skin and feeling awful. The only thing keeping me sane was thinking, "mmmmmm delicious opportunity for a fic wherein i write what i would love to happen right now" and adapting the scenario to seunglix!  
> If only this could happen to all of us, the vibes would be Soft and Immaculate <3  
> thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
